The Great Ones
The Great Ones Relatively weak in comparison to the others on a scale of power, they have a nearly unlimited level of influence as they operate on a 'local' scale, directly interacting with mortals and the mortal world on a regular basis either directly or through cultists, for this reason they are the most prevelant of the forces at large. The descendents or creations of the Outsiders, they are the pawns of the great game, often oblivious or unaware of their place and acting under their own volition towards entirely independent goals. They take the most personal interest in the affairs of the mortal realities, influencing them heavily in order to draw on living essence. Gods - Immortal unless consumed by another god Asurantet Lan-du Rac'ti Aynsha'' '' Kolenri Ilynysh Great Ones Song Which Forges Stars ( The Sapphire One (Blue energy being capable of bestowing/infecting others with an aspect of itself, which then feeds off their life energy, convertin them more and more into more of itself) Ultrazhi Gag'sarab Ushnooraj Endsoth Sigjurath Kathouln Yaad-Gagorath Uceuras of the Void The Great Builder - Heiranmorag The Hive Mother Zlrysglisp (Zearglisp) - The Darkness Quolmpfghoouliurl (Komphguleurl) - The Beholder The Naked King The Ragged Queen The Bored Prince - Maker of deals and orchestrator of entertainment within the mortal realms The Laughing Princess Lord Lady Baron Baroness Duke Duchess Count Countess Knight Gentleman Luciel Lithiel The third of his kind to rise, he is lord of all beasts, having devoured one of each, and tempts men to give into his heresy through envy, assuming a knights role to Baziel, he commands legions as a grand admiral. Asnodian was also a prince of the Seraphim, burning with desire to tempt men into wantonness. He is the lord of lust, vile revenge and joyous pleasures/self satisfaction Baabaruth was a prince of the Cherubim. He tempts men to commit homicide, and to be quarrelsome, contentious, and blasphemous. He is lord of the covenant. great pontiff, lord of alliances. Baal, commander in chief of the armies of Hell, Grand Cross of the Order of the Fly. Usterhoth was a prince of Thrones, who tempts men to be lazy and is the lord of sexuality, fertility and war as well as inquisitors and accusers. the general treasurer of the order and a knight of the fly Verrine was also prince of Thrones, just below Astaroth. He tempts men with impatience and is opposed by St. Dominic. Gressil was the third prince of Thrones, who tempts men with impurity and is opposed by St. Bernard. Sonneillon was the fourth prince of Thrones, who tempts men to hate and is opposed by St. Stephen. Honorary Thaenid - the Crimson King, the shield King, Thaenid marched with his men, counted legion, against the darkness and the chaos which threatened to consume all, and for this he was punished with the loss of his wife, his life, his love, and his future. cursed to fight ever more the men of Thaenids red legion were cold and brutal, hard men who lived hard lives and found solace only in the slaughter of their enemies. revelling in the cold unforgiving maelstrom of battle which consumed them devils of Crimson and brass, with eyes burning cold blue fires to mirror the sterile and malicious will within. The Merchant, The Three Luciel - Baziel - Lithiel - The Trickster Asnodian - The Many One Baabarut - The Personifications Vanity Censure Aging Cataclysm Nemesis Gluttony Sloth Greed Vengeace Death Deceit Chaos Conflict Sedition Heresy Perfection Beauty Art Sorcery Idolatry Emulation Knowledge Theft Fornication Lasciviousness Adultery Sin Corruption Unclealiness Drunkness Revelling Pestilience Decay Famine Submission War Murder Pain The Emotions The Red Emotions The Yellow Emotions The Pink Emotions The Blue Emotions The Orange Emotions The Green Emotions The Purple Emotions The Grey Emotions Dream Lords The Gatekeeper The Daughters of Twilight The Watchers The Crow Mother - Keeper of the Gilded Cages (glass boxes which are seemingly empty but contain her treasures - She is attended by her servants, the Crows who observe for her and gather treasures for her - She has many dealings with others, making pacts, deals and exchanges for what she considers valuable - Is depicted as a tall, gaunt figure inside of a heavy robe covered in feathers, with a massive bird skull mask for a face - Dwells in the Atrium, a large cavernous hollow in which all her boxes are kept and organized and around which a maze of trees and roots forms a labyrinth - Honorary Dream Lords The Rat King - Nys'ka Wolf Mother Abaddon - Sloth Apollon - Lord of Patience and the Pit Belphegor - Sloth Belthahor - Lord of Sloth and Invention Mammon - Greed Mamnos - Lord of Greed and Enslavement Pythius: liars and liar spirits Merihem: pestilences and spirits that cause pestilences Abaddon: powers of war and devastation Mammon: tempters and ensnarers Sauzel Mezrel Orzvhel Kamnian Zeonith Marakel Arabas Y'lliara Princes and dignitaries: Eurinomo, prince of death, Grand Cross of the order of the Fly. Moloch, prince of the country of tears, Grand Cross of the order. Pluton, Prince of Fire, also Grand Cross of the order and governor of the regions in flames. Pan, prince of incubii and Lilith, of succubi. Leonardo, the great lord of the Sabbath, Knight of the Fly. Proserpina, archdiablesse, princess of evil spirits. Ministers of the Office: Adramelech, Grand Chancellor and Grand Cross of the Order of the Fly. Nergal, chief of the secret police. Justice: Alastor, executor of sentences. House of the princes: Verdelet, master of ceremonies. Succor Benoth, chief of the eunuchs of the seraglio. Chamos, Grand Chambelain, Knight of the Fly. Melchom, payer treasurer. Nisroth, chief of the kitchen. Behemoth, chief cupbearer. Dagon, grand pantler. Mullin, first valet. Secret expenses: Robals, director of theaters. Asmodeus, superintendent of the gambling houses. Nibas, grand buffoon. Antichrist, charlatan and necromancer.